Clifford The Bog Reg Dog:Season 4 Episode 1
by strong man
Summary: Clifford's long time friend Jorge is coming to Birdwell Island and both are happy to see each other but after a long friendship Jorge decodes to take their friendship to the next level...If Clifford ready for this or not


**This is my first Clifford the Big Red Dog **

**Pairing:**Clifford/Jorge (Slash)

**Date:**February 6

**In case you didn't know, the show was cancelled in February 25 2003 **

It was a bright and sunny day on Birdwell island, the sun shined down on Emily Elizabeth's house

Clifford was laying down in his dog-house sighing, he wished that he could find a male his size but he very well knew that there is no other dog as big as he is in plain sight

Just then T-bone came into the house and walked over to his friend

T-bone:"Hey Clifford

Clifford:"Hey T-bone"He said sitting his eyes on him

T-bone:":"Mac, Cleo and me are going to the beach to play...you wanna come?

Clifford:"Sorry..T-bone..maybe later"He said turning to him and holding back his sadness

T-bone:"Okay"He said turning and going out of the house to join the others

Clifford had gone back to his depression and the song for that is "(What is) Love? by Jennifer Lopez

Clifford thought that how can someone love a big red dog such as himself

He then whimpered himself to sleep

Meanwhile while the three were playing, people like Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley and Vaz along with their parents and others came to the docks to see the fairy that was coming up the island and riding it was none other then Jorge and his owner Nina

Like Clifford, Nina's love made Jorge grow so big and the same size but not as wide and took up the whole back

The rest including Nina was standing in the front

Jetta saw a girl with brown hair and asked Emily who she was

Emily:"She's my friend Nina

Emily took a long look at her

Emily:"She's grown up

The fairy honked the horn to announce their arrival

The crowd cheered as the bridge was let down

The people got off and quickly Nina was Emily who was waving at her so she ran up and stopped when she came up

They held hands while apart

Nina:"Emily...it's been such a long time since I had seen you

Emily:"I has...wow Nina...you haven't changed a bit

Nina:"Thanks..you didn't either

Emily and her friend hugged and laughed then parted

Just then, Jorge came up beside her and happily barked

Emily looked up at how big he was

Emily:"Wow...Jorge is as big as Clifford"She said before Jorge

Jorge licked Emily's cheek which made her giggle

Nina:"Yeah..hay...where is he anyway?"He said eyeing her

Emily:"Hmmm..I don't know...he always come when the fary arrives

Nina:"I wonder where he is?"She said thinking

Jorge barked happily and ran

Nina:"Where's Jorge going?"She said looking at him

Emily:"I think he's looking for Clifford"She said looking in the same direction

Nina:"I don't blame him...those two spend a lot of time together

Meanwhile Clifford was still depressed till he smelled something that awaken him from that

Clifford:"What is that I smell?"He said before getting up

He put his nose to the ground and started to sniff, he had gone to the park, on the streets and around the other houses but he couldn't find the scent until his nose touched a dachshund with the same colored nose as him

He looked up and saw a familiar face, he smiled at him with delight

Clifford:"Jorge?"He wagged his tail and smiled

Jorge:"Clifford...it's so good to see you"He nuzzled him as a greeting

Clifford:"Nice to see you too...it's been over seven years since I last saw you

Jorge:":"Yeah...it had

Clifford:"Say...aren't the others coming too?

Jorge:"Na...they are all staying in the city

Clifford:"Oh well...hey you wanna meet my new friends?

Jorge:"Sure...I love too

Just then T-bone, Mac and Cleo came up

T-bone:"Hey Clifford...we are just going to play

Cleo:"Wanna join?

Clifford:"Sure...but can Jorge come along

T-bone:"Sure...but who is he?

Cleo:"I think he's the one standing by Clifford

T-bone:"Oh

Clifford:"Jorge...I'd like you to meet Cleo..T-bone and Machiavelli "Mac

Jorge:"Machiavelli "Mac...what a interesting name"He smiled

Mac:"Just Mac is just fine"He quickly corrected Jorge

Cleo:"Well come on...the last one to the park is a smelly crab

All the dogs got ready to race

Cleo:"Get really get set...go

Cleo, T-bone and Mac ran as fast as they can while Clifford and Jorge got into their own

Once they made it to the beach Mac asked what were they going to do

Cleo:"Well...we can roll down that hill

Clifford:"Yeah!..that's always fun...wanna join?"He said looking at his best friend

Jorge:"Sure...we can do that

They all went to the top of the hill then Cleo explained the rules

Cleo:"Okey...the rules are that each one rolls down and whoever gets dizziest is the winner

Clifford:"Uh...Cleo"She turned to him

Clifford:"Do you mind if me and Jorge roll down together since he's new to the island

Cleo:"Why not

Clifford:"Thanks

T-bone went first then Mac and Cleo, they were all dizzy but not enough

Cleo:"Okey...you guys are up

Mac:"Cleo, wait"Je out a paw out in front of her as she turned to the gray hound

Cleo:"What?

Mac:"If Clifford or Jorge pin one another then they win

Cleo:"Good idea Mac...Okey Clifford..you heard him

Clifford:"You ready for this?"He turned to him

Jorge:Yeah

Clifford:"Okey

Jorge turned his back to the hill

Clifford:"Here I come"He got ready to tackle him

He punched Jorge off and they rolled down then when they got to the bottom Jorge pinned Clifford who was panting

The three looked at the two of then who seem to be having a staring contest so they decided to go they somewhere else

Note that Clifford and Jorge needed to catch up, T-bone, Cleo and Mac knew that for some reason

Jorge:"Hey Clifford

Clifford:"Yeah

Jorge:"Why don't we spend some time together like we used too

Clifford:"Sounds good to me"He wagged his tail

Jorge smiled and let the red dog up

Clifford:"So...where do we start?

Just then Nina called out for her dog to come, Jorge lifted up his ears then back at his friend

Jorge:"I got to go...meet me at the beach tonight"He replied

Clifford:"Okey...see ya

Jorge smiled and ran off to his master, Clifford just sat there and formed a rather slow smile

He was completely unaware that his tail was wagging and just walked to the beach where his other friends were at

**Like I said before..the show was cancelled besides these two didn't find any females so I win**

**I also have a message for the fucking haters **

**"Some friends of mine gave me really good advise...they said that this is a place for freedom and that you have no right to say what I can and can't do...oh and one more thing...WE ARE GAY PRIDE..IF YOU MESS WITH US THEN WE'll BE READY**


End file.
